


Excuse me, you're in my seat

by xoPrincessKayxo



Series: Pride Month 2017 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pride month 2017, enemies is kind of a strong word but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoPrincessKayxo/pseuds/xoPrincessKayxo
Summary: Written for Prompt #5- AU (free for all)"You stole my seat in the library and now we're passive aggressively fighting over it" Uni AU





	Excuse me, you're in my seat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from  
> https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161299644972/queermiraculous-its-pride-month-the-wonderful
> 
> Happy Pride everyone!

It was the first day of finals week, and Dan was already regretting every decision he’d ever made. Like taking later classes so he wouldn’t have to get up in the morning- almost all of his in-class exams were at 6 o’clock at night. Or taking that one theatre class. He did _not_ want to write a ten-page paper on _Romeo and Juliet._ Of course, he had a lot of thoughts and opinions on it not being a love story, and how any couple that compared themselves to Romeo and Juliet were doomed, but that wasn’t what his professor wanted to hear about. This was pretty much all he thought about on his way to the library, how anyone could read about two teenagers dying and think “I want that!”

In fact, he was so deep in thought about this, he almost didn’t notice that there was someone sitting down… In his spot. There was one table in the library, on the second floor that was almost completely covered by a bookshelf. It was the perfect spot to sit, where no one could judge him for eating a snack or procrastinating for hours. He’d sat there for every paper, exam, and major assignment since the beginning of the semester. It was the only place he could get work done at a semi normal pace. And now there was a mob of dark hair buried in a book, in _his_ spot.

“Excuse me,” Dan whispered standing in front of the table. The person very rudely sitting in his seat didn’t look up and he noticed they were wearing headphones. Frustrated, he tapped them on the shoulder. The person’s head jerked up in surprise, and if Dan didn’t have a paper due in two days, he might have been taken aback that he now had the attention of a gorgeous stranger. But as it was, this paper was 30% of his grade.

“Yes?” the stranger asked, and he realized he’d been staring.

“You’re um… You’re in my seat,” he whispered pointedly.

“Seriously?”

“Um, yes? I have a paper due in two days, I need this seat.”

“This library is huge, you can sit anywhere.”

“But this is the best seat.”

“And you if you wanted it, you should have gotten here earlier.”

The two glared at each other, waiting for the other to budge. Finally, Dan sighed and shook his head.

“Fine. I’ll get here earlier next time,” he huffed, moving to sit at a nearby table.

“Good luck with that,” the stranger called after him.

Dan spent the entire time he was at the library half working on his paper half glaring at the Seat Stealer. Every time Seat Stealer caught his eye, he grinned smugly and turned back to his work. By the time he finally gave up and left, Dan had two pages written, and every detail of the Seat Stealer’s face memorized.

The next day was more of the same. Dan woke up far too early for a reading day, and got to the library as soon as possible. He made his way to his seat as fast as possible without drawing attention to himself and checked to see if it was taken. Mercifully, it was empty. He took a brief moment to revel in his victory and then sat down to get to work. The Seat Stealer arrived about an hour later, his face falling the minute he realized Dan had beaten him there.

“I had an exam this morning,” he sighed in defeat, standing in front of the table.

“How’d it go?” Dan asked, momentarily forgetting their feud.

“Good, I hope,” Seat Stealer answered, only looking slightly taken aback at the question.

“Good. I should get back to my paper.” Seat Stealer nodded and went to sit at another table.

Dan managed to get to the library first the next two days, and successfully finished his _Romeo and Juliet_ paper. Of course, he had to stay in the library until 2AM to finish it, but that was to be expected. What he hadn’t expected though, was for Seat Stealer to bring up a cup of coffee from the café downstairs.

“You looked like you were falling asleep,” he explained holding out the cup.

“I was, thank you,” Dan answered taking it. He looked down at the side of the cup where ‘Phil’ was written in messy Sharpie. So that was his name. Se- Phil nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

“I should go. I have a feeling it’ll be a little easier to beat you here tomorrow.” Dan laughed, despite himself.

“It’s all yours. Thanks again for the coffee.”

“No problem. Good night-?”

“Dan.”

“Dan. See you tomorrow,” he said waving, before turning on his heel and walking away. If anyone asked, the warm, fuzzy feeling Dan felt afterwards was completely a result of the coffee, and not the soft smile Phil gave him before he left.

Dan didn’t get back to the library until midafternoon, having taken a nap after dropping his paper off. He made his way to his seat, knowing it would already be taken.

“How long have you been here?” he asked in lieu of greeting, but it came out more amused than harsh.

“A few hours. I have a history exam tomorrow and all of the dates are starting to blur together,” Phil explained, throwing his hands up in defeat.

“Do you wanna come get a snack in the café? It might help to take a break,” Dan suggested, hoping he wasn’t overstepping.

“Trying to get me out of your seat?” Phil asked jokingly.

“Depends. Is it working?”

“I would take any excuse to stop reading about World War I. It’s definitely working.” Dan laughed, and the two made their way downstairs.

They sat in the café, sharing a snack, and lamenting the existence of finals all together. It was definitely a welcome break to all the work they’d been doing the last few days, and as it turned out, they kind of really enjoyed each other’s company. Dan was shocked to find that he and Phil had so much in common, and that talking to him wasn’t socially exhausting in the slightest. After about an hour, Phil sighed and got up.

“If I don’t get back to work, I never will,” he explained ruefully.

“That’s okay, I should probably get started too,” Dan replied standing up.

“Well you’re welcome to pull up a chair next to me. That table is big enough for two people, you know,” Phil offered as they walked.

“Sure,” Dan agreed, glad to have his favorite spot in the library back.

And as it turned out, Dan’s favorite seat in the library only got better with Phil sitting next to him. They’d confiscate each other’s phone when they noticed the other getting distracted, and quiz each other when they needed to make sure something was one hundred percent committed to memory. And if that seat was also the location of a shy, but wonderful first kiss? Well, it was a good thing that bookshelf was there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea for an AU that I've had for awhile- I hope I did it justice. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and either way, thank you for reading!  
> If you want, come say hi on tumblr @obessive-mess!


End file.
